


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Lucifer, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Sub Sam, Sub Sam Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been naughty and Dean and Lucifer know how to punish him so he will never forget to think before speaking.</p><p>Sam is not going to forget this lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



Sam _knew_ he was in trouble when he talked back, but sometimes his mouth just worked faster than his brain. He didn’t expect his punishment to be this cruel though. Spanking he was used to, being fucked sore he was used to – hell, being fucked for _days_ he was used to. But this… this was cruel beyond anything he ever experience.

They talked, alone, before they had called him into the bedroom. They were down to their underwear when Sam came in, his head hanging low as a sign of him knowing he did wrong. Without words Dean had taken the leather straps and began tying Sam up, leaving him just enough hope for a punishment he would actually enjoy. It was quickly destroyed when Lucifer leaned over though and whispered in his ear the most seductive way possible.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Sam. Now you’ll pay the price.”

Sam gulped when he glared over at Dean, but his brother had the same merciless expression on his face. He was in trouble and he would pay, whether he liked it or not. He expected anything, literally anything, but not what happened next.

Lucifer’s hand shoved behind Dean’s neck, pulling him into a rough and deep kiss. Dean’s hand slipped into Lucifer’s boxers and he pulled him closer, pressed them together as they battled for dominance in the kiss; their tongues fighting each other, teeth biting and moans filling the air. It was eerie to watch and Sam realized just what they were about to do and how cruel this punishment really was. A soft whimper left his throat when Lucifer started biting Dean’s neck and his brother threw his head back to give him more access.

Sam was forced to watch as his two doms focus on each other, completely ignoring him. Dean’s breath became erratic when Lucifer kept sucking marks into his skin, his nails raking down the angel’s back and leaving scratches all over it. Suddenly Dean grabbed Lucifer’s hair, yanked his head back harshly and switched their positions. Now he bit down into Lucifer’s shoulder, sucked the pale skin on his neck with eager and Sam feels himself getting even harder than before.

It was fascinating how they worked on each other, nails digging into skin, teeth almost drawing blood – none of them ready to give up their dominance over the other. Sam never realized how alike they were. Being forced to watch, unable to get between them – it was a lesson he’d never forget.

Lucifer moaned loud when Dean’s nails drew blood from his back and Sam lost his silence.

“Luci… De… please…” he couldn’t do more than whimper, his cock hard and leaking when he watched Lucifer force Dean on his knees with one deep bite into his brother’s shoulder.

The two kept ignoring him and Sam struggled against his restrains with force. He watched with huge eyes how Dean looked up at Lucifer, a smirk on his lips and his fingers sliding into the angel’s boxers. Lucifer groaned when he pulled them down, but there was an expression of utter satisfaction on his face. They have never done anything like this before, not without Sam knowing at least, so when Dean began licking along Lucifer’s hard cock he cried out in desperation.

“Dean! Please!” He begged.

Dean’s hand wrapped around Lucifer’s cock and with his tongue still licking along the shaft he looked at Sam, eyes sparkling with something Sam identified as triumph. Lucifer growled when Dean began sucking him, without hesitation taking his cock in as deep as he could. While he did his eyes never leave Sam, found their own satisfaction as he watched Sam struggle and fight to join them, to take his place like it’s supposed to be.

“LUCI!!” Sam cried out, earning just the same glare – cruel, harsh and almost pleased. He couldn’t take this, this is too much… watching them do each other, knowing this would go much further than that – he just couldn’t…

With a smirk on his lips that were still wrapped around Lucifer’s cock Dean pushed one of his fingers between them, coaxing another moan from the angel. Dean didn’t leave it there though, he pushed it between Lucifer’s legs and started circling his hole while closing his eyes and humming pleased. Lucifer bucked his hips at this, fingers curling into Dean’s shoulders and that’s when Sam lost it.

“Please, I’m sorry! I’ll never be bad again!” He cried, tears filling his eyes. He still tried freeing himself from his restrains, despite his effort being useless. “I’ll be good, just please stop this!! I’ll do everything you want, I’ll be good again!”

Dean looked up at Lucifer, letting go of his cock. Lucifer smiled down at the hunter.

“Lesson learned?” Dean asked and Sam stopped fighting, looking at them.

“For now, yes.” Lucifer agreed and – finally – they crawled over to Sam.

“Thank you… thank you…” Sam cried and was pulled into a deep kiss from Dean, while Lucifer took care of the leather straps holding him in place. He had never felt so horrible and so needy, his pants Lucifer peeled off him a few moments later already wet from his throbbing cock.

“I’ll be good, really.”

“I know you’ll be, baby boy.” Dean purred, wrapping an arm around his little brother and pulling him closer against him. “But you had to learn your lesson.”

“I did, I did!” Sam quickly nodded and looked over at Lucifer behind him, pleading eyes, begging for the approval he needed so much. The angel’s answer was another kiss, sweet and hot at the same time.

“You did, baby boy. Now let’s see what a good boy can do.” Lucifer murmured.

Sam got on his knees, hands wrapping around Lucifer’s cock as Dean’s hands roamed his rear. This was where he belonged, he knew it. He had learned his lesson. When he began sucking Lucifer off, coaxing those sweet sounds he loved so much himself, everything was good again. He felt Dean’s fingers, amazingly wet and welcomed, circling his hole and push into him and closed his eyes from pleasure.

“You deserve your reward for learning so fast, Sammy.” Dean cooed, making Sam moan against Lucifer’s cock and send vibrations through him. He shivered when Dean began pumping two fingers into him and pushed himself back, trying to meet his pace. Sam never needed much preparation, he was almost always ready to serve them, but god did it feel good when they took their time doing it. He became more frantic with sucking and licking until Lucifer suddenly grabbed his shoulder and pulled out.

“Who’s going to fuck you tonight, baby boy?” He groaned and crashed their lips together before Sam could answer, pushing his tongue into his mouth and claiming him passionately. It was short, but it was enough to show Sam who was in charge once again.

“B-Both… please, I need you both…” Sam begged, drawing a smile from the angel.

“Do you hear how pretty our boy can beg, Dean? Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Always is.” Dean purred, giving Sam’s cheek a harsh slap that made his brother cry out another ‘please’.

Lucifer sat back, crooking his finger to sign Sam to come closer and he did willingly, the need for them now unbearable. He was already so close from all of this, they’d destroy him – and he wanted to be destroyed. With Lucifer’s hands on his hips, and Dean crawling up from behind, he easily let himself down on Lucifer’s cock, moaning in delight as he slid deeper and deeper.

“So ready to be fucked to heaven, baby boy.” Lucifer growled and laid back to give them a better angle for what Sam truly wanted.

Sam shivered when Dean spread his legs, admiring the view of his brother stuffed. Dean’s finger trailed along his stretched hole, lubing him up a little more to make things smooth first. When he pushed one of his fingers into him too Sam threw his head back and cried out in pleasure. Fuck, he loved this so much. Dean wasn’t hesitant at all and he could feel Lucifer’s cock pulsating inside him, waiting, eager to finally start fucking into him. Then Dean pulled his fingers out and pressed the tip of his cock against Sam’s ass and he just fell into a long and utter blissful moan as he started pushing into him.

“Mhm, stuffed so full, Sammy.” Dean purred and stroke over Sam’s cheeks.

By now Sam was shuddering, the feeling of them both in him was more than he could take and yet he wanted it more than anything else.

“So good, De…” he cried, pressing himself against both of them. “Please… need you De, need you Luci…”

They started moving slowly, stretching Sam with their cocks and Sam just rocked his hips against them, meeting their thrusts and taking them in deeper with each. His hands were shaking on Lucifer’s chest, no matter how much he dug his fingers into his skin. There was just pleasure and nothing else.

It only took a few moments before they found their pace and split Sam’s ass on their cocks, thrusting into him hard and fast and Sam screamed their names without hearing anything anymore. He just felt the blood rush through him as black roses bloomed before his eyes and he begged, begged them for more and more. Sam didn’t know if he ever felt so high, nothing came close to this feeling.

“Fuck, so pretty all killed by us, baby boy.” Lucifer moaned, another cry from Sam being his answer.

“Cum for us, baby.” Dean cooed from behind, gripping Sam’s ass tight. “Cum, cum, cum…”

Sam came untouched, unable to stop it. The order was enough to send him over the edge and with them fucking his prostate like this he screamed out and spilled all over Lucifer’s chest and face. He could feel his angel and his brother trembling, erratic moans filling the air as they both came deep inside him. They filled him up, still fucking and making Sam cum a second time, dry this time but not less amazing, and Sam just whined that he’d be good, that he’d always be good for them in the future.

A soft touch on Sam’s face made him open his eyes a little and then there was a kiss before he lost the feeling of being stuffed. Dean spread his cheeks, savoring what Sam knew was his guilty little pleasure – all this cum dripping down Sam’s legs.

“So beautiful, baby boy…” he whispered, a smirk on his face.

Sam just looked at Lucifer, his lips parted, his breath going fast and unable to speak. He watched how Lucifer licked over his lips, wiping away some of Sam’s cum from his chin and licking his finger clean.

“Beautiful and delicious.”

Sam barely managed to crawl off of Lucifer before falling back against the pillow, a smile on his face that spoke of his absolute content. He felt Dean lay down behind him and Lucifer shove an arm under him and simply leaned against the angel while his brother spooned him from behind. His eyes closed without his consent but he didn’t mind. He had been a bad boy, but his punishment turned into the best sex he ever had. Not for the first time he thought he was lucky to have not only one, but two perfect doms taking such good care of his needs.

It didn’t take long until Sam was asleep, Dean brushing his fingers through his hair. He looked at Lucifer, who had a knowing smile on his face.

“It’s all for him, isn’t it?” Lucifer asked and Dean smiled.

“Yeah…” he whispered and kissed his brother’s head gently. “We can’t work without him… but with Sam? It’s perfect.”

“It is.” Lucifer agreed, kissing Sam’s cheek. He then took one of Dean’s hands that laid on Sam’s chest in his and looked back at him. “He’s a perfect sub, but you’d make a good one too if you weren’t so stubborn.” He said with a smirk.

“Says the one who wouldn’t go sub if his life depended on it.” Dean cocked back.

Yes, they both knew they could never give up their dominance, even though what happened before was something they could do from time to time. They were just too much in it to change. But Sam made it all perfect. They loved him, needed him as much as Sam needed and loved them. He was their perfect sub, their perfect baby boy and they would never ignore his pleas and begs. Sam made it all worth it somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
